


616 Monday

by PaigeTico



Series: xXFallenstarXx's BuckyNat Week 2017 [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, it's marvel COMICS, possible canon divergence, this is NOT a crossover between mcu and x-men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeTico/pseuds/PaigeTico
Summary: A game of truth or dare leads to some very interesting shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am well aware that it's Thursday and I'm posting Monday's fic. I'm sorry. Also, sorry it's so short I can't write apparently

‘So,’ says Logan, reclining in a battered old couch with some questionable stains on it. ‘Truth or dare?’

Natalia’s brows furrow as she curls up in a ratty armchair, electing to ignore the rotting smell emanating from it. ‘What?’

He knocks back a bottle of beer that perpetually seems to be in his hand. ‘Well, you know how long Bucky takes in the shower. We might as well. Isn’t this what friends are supposed to do? Like, snowbreakers or whatever you call ‘em.’

‘Oh, you mean icebreakers.’

He shrugs. ‘You get the idea. I figured since we’re working together, we should get to know each other…?’

She eyes him carefully, assessing his demeanor and expression. ‘In my experience, the more you get to know someone, the more it hurts when they inevitably die.’

‘That’s… dark.’ acknowledges Logan. ‘Anyways, I’ve lived for two centuries, I think I can hang on a little longer, and you’re a Super Soldier. I don’t think any of us will be dying any time soon.’

She sighs. ‘Well, I suppose there’s nothing to lose. Seeing as you’re being uncharacteristically not hostile today and are actually sort of living up to the super-friendly Canadian stereotype, I might as well take advantage of that. Give me a dare.’

Of course she chooses dare. Truth has never been her forte, being a master of lies and deceit. Dares, on the other hand… well, she lives for the thrill of danger and battle, of blood and violence. There is nothing that the famed Black Widow will back down from. (Except eating brussels sprouts. That is the one thing she cannot do.)

Logan grins. ‘I dare you to tell me something.’

Natalia internally slams her face into a desk. A truth disguised as a dare. Classic.

He continues. ‘I dare you to tell me whether or not you would kiss Bucky for a hundred bucks.’

She snorts. _Oh, if only he knew_. ‘I would pay a hundred bucks to kiss him.’ _Plot twist_ , thinks Natalia in satisfaction.

Logan’s eyebrows shoot upward. ‘Really?’ She makes a mental note to never, ever forget the expression on Logan’s face. Pure gold.

Just then, at what is either the worst or best moment possible, James steps out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel round his waist. Beads of water trail down his toned abdomen, and his dark hair is casually tousled from toweling. She takes a moment to admire him, in his mussed, careless beauty.

James looks from Logan to Natalia, back to Logan, then lets his gaze rest on Natalia. His mournful eyes sends shivers down her spine. _This is where the narrator uses the phrase ‘cerulean orbs’_ , thinks Natalia. _Or ‘hypnotic sapphire irises’_.

‘I hope you’re going to make good on that, Natalia. I don’t need the hundred bucks, just the kiss.’ murmurs James.

Logan pointedly coughs and gets up, his beer bottle sloshing to and fro. ‘I have stuff to… do. I’ll be gone for a few hours. Maybe even days.’

‘How convenient,’ comments Natalia sarcastically. ‘I wouldn’t object if you paid me to kiss you, of course. Little extra cash is always good to have.’ she added, turning to James.

‘Please tell me you’d be willing to do a bit more than kissing. I can pay you for that.’ 

Logan can be heard choking somewhere down the hall of the safe house, then the noise of a slamming door. Something (probably the door) splinters, and Logan starts cussing louder.

She smiles, then turns her attention back to James. ‘No extra fee necessary, just for you. Consider it a buy one, get one free offer.’


End file.
